Naik bersamaku!
by acciomerah
Summary: Well, jika ada yang ingin diajaknya terbang—menapak langit, menjelajah awan, menangkap burung merpati yang melintas untuk dipanggang— maka Taufanlah orangnya.


_Well_ , jika ada yang ingin diajaknya terbang—menapak langit, menjelajah awan, menangkap burung merpati yang melintas untuk dipanggang— maka Taufanlah orangnya.

 **Boboiboy** (c) **Animonsta Studio**

 **Naik bersamaku!** (c) **acciomerah**

 **Warning** : pendek, penjelasan sekenanya, klise harap maklumi, gaada poin yang pasti, dan lain-lain.

* * *

...

Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana kali pertama dirinya dan anak cowok itu bertemu.

Waktu itu, saat yang sangat mengejutkan. Ada Alien, robot (d)ungu dan kenyataan bahwa anak baru yang datang jauh-jauh dari Kuala Lumpur— cucunya Kek Aba— itu memiliki kekuatan super dan sebuah robot canggih yang bisa membagikan kekuatannya melalui jam tangan mereka.

Anak cowok itu bisa berpecah—kalau tak mau dibilang membela diri tentunya, memangnya dia spesies amoeba? Cacing pita? Oh baiklah lupakan— menjadi tiga persona yang masing-masing dapat mengendalikan elemen.

Salah satunya adalah si cowok yang akan Ying bicarakan ini, waktu itu, dia masih memanggilnya dengan nama Angin. Jaketnya kuning cerah dan topinya yang juga berwarna kuning di miringkan ke samping. Orangnya terlalu ceria, terlihat tak pandai membaca situasi, buktinya saja, dia suka tertawa-tawa bodoh padahal jelas-jelas ditembaki oleh musuh.

Seperti namanya, elemen yang dia kendalikan adalah angin.

Dan seperti elemennya, orangnya selalu memberi kesan sejuk, bebas, melakukan apapun yang dia sukai tanpa berpikir mengenai resikonya sama sekali. Dia berbeda dengan dua persona lainnya yang tentunya _jauh_ lebih serius ketimbang dirinya, mengingat, saat dua diantara mereka lebih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan niat jahat Alien hijau dan dua robotnya yang aneh melakukan kejahatan, anak cowok yang satu itu malah bermain, menikmati hidupnya dengan menerbangkan pesawat kertas ke udara, berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dirinya bisa membawa semuanya bersama-sama terbang ke angkasa, bebas.

Ying tak menyukai bagaimana anak itu terlalu santai dalam menanggapi berbagai macam situasi genting yang mereka hadapi.

Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, dia menemukan kalau gagasan anak itu tentang kebebasan adalah apa yang dia inginkan.

Lama kemudian dia memikirkan kalau bebas, terbang atau apapun mungkin bisa terasa menyenangkan bila anak itu yang bersamanya.

Bukan ide yang buruk 'kan?

Toh anak itu sekarang sudah memiliki kendaraannya sendiri, _hoverboard_ biru langit yang tak dimiliki persona manapun selain dia. Benda lincah yang membawanya mengangkasa bebas bersama burung-burung yang mengepak sayap, membuat Ying terkadang bepikir, pasti menyenangkan bila ia bisa merasakan hal yang sama yang dirasakan oleh Taufan.

Melupakan hal-hal buruk yang mengawang-awang, yang menenggelamkan persona petir dan tanah jauh, membuat keduanya berubah. Berbeda. Memaksa mereka untuk terlalu memikirkan hal yang bahkan belum pantas dipikirkan untuk anak seumuran mereka.

Suatu saat nanti, pasti, bukan lagi tanah yang ditapakinya dengan laju kencang, bukan.

Dia akan bebas mengudara, menikmati hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa pipinya, merasakan sejuknya bulir air yang terkumpul dalam awan, bersama kepakan demi kepakan sayap burung di sekelilingnya.

Bersama Taufan.

...

"Hai-hai Ying! Mau ikut naik? _Hoverboard_ -ku bisa dipakai dua orang lho."

Ying menatap cowok berjaket biru langit di sampingnya, tersenyum lebar, matanya yang merefleksikan langit itu menyipit.

Anak itu duduk menyamping di _hoverboard_ -nya yang cukup panjang, seperti katanya, cukup untuk dua orang. Beberapa kali tangannya menepuk bagian kosong tunggangannya itu, mengisyaratkan Ying untuk ikut serta.

Ying ikut tersenyum, ia menemukan dirinya melangkah pelan mendekati Taufan, menerima ajakan si persona angin yang matanya berbinar kesenangan.

Untuk saat ini, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

(lagipula, berbagi tempat dengan Taufan bukanlah pilihan buruk)

( _bahkan dia menikmatinya_ )

...

Finish


End file.
